Post production systems often are used to turn a film into a media product that is appropriate for distribution or to convert a film-based motion picture into a digital format that is appropriate for storage and preservation. One piece of equipment that may be incorporated by post production systems is a scanning system that is used to create digital images from a motion picture film. The Digital image produced by a scanning system may be written to any of several media formats for distribution or storage. For example, a classic movie could be digitally re-released on DVD. Thus, scanning systems may serve as a gateway to other devices in the post-production process.